Ella sera amada, She will be loved
by Blue Windy
Summary: Ella esta sola, se aleja cada vez mas, él desea arreglarlo, debe hacerlo antes de que sea tarde... oneshot, robXrae...


Hola amigos, pues mas o menos lo eh ido superando pero…no del todo

Bueno esta vez me inspire mientras escuchaba el radio en un triste y deprimente día lluvioso, pasaron la canción de Maroon 5:she will be loved, y de repente se me vino la loca idea de que algo tenia que ver con Raven y de inmediato comencé a escribir mi primer songfic...ohhh que emoción, algunas partes de la canción no tienen mucho que ver, además están extrañas o.O…pero igual trate, enserio trate!'(

No me pertenecen los Teen Titans ni la canción de Maroon 5: she will be loved

She will be loved

Por Blue Windy

_**Beauty queen of only eighteen  
She had some trouble with herself  
He was always there to help her  
She always belonged to someone else**_

El chico solo la miraba: tan sola y triste, alejada de todos, con su mente siempre en otro lado, tan distante y tan hermosa… tan hermosa, reina de la oscuridad, callada, con comentarios tan atinados, que la hacían ver insensible, pero era mas que eso, alguien lastimada por la vida. Pero él siempre estaría ahí para ayudarla, para apoyarla, aunque ella no apreciara en realidad lo que el hacia… pero igual siempre la amaría.

**_I drove for miles and miles  
And wound up at your door  
I've had you so many times but somehow  
I want more  
_**

Cada día mas distante, el comenzaba a pensar que algo andaba mal, estaba mas decaída, antes, de vez en cuando una pequeña sonrisa se escapaba de sus labios, pero ya nada, solo muecas de angustia y dolor.

Al notar que unos ojos se posaban en ella, se levanto y se dirigió a su habitación, para unirse a la soledad nuevamente… el la siguió, pero ella cerró la puerta detrás de si, enojada y gritando:

-¡Deja ya de seguirme, déjame en paz, me acosas, solo me miras todo el día, ya me cansaste, aléjate de mi de una vez!-

Sin saber que pensar, se quedo afuera repasando aquellas palabras en su mente una y otra vez

Estaba ahí frente a su puerta cerrada con ella gritando y explotándolo todo adentro, había echo que sus emociones se descontrolaran, y se sentía mas triste cada vez que oía algo romperse o a ella decir cosas que no se entendían, pues lloraba…

Él ya no podía soportarlo, salio de la torre, era tarde, llovía, pero no importo… solo quería salir de esa amargura que emanaba ella, y su comportamiento diferente. ¿Qué era lo que pasaba, ¿Qué pensamientos pasaban por su mente, por que estaba tan triste y enojada, que había echo mal?

Camino por la ciudad largo rato, varios kilómetros y muchas horas pasaron y el solo seguía pensando, pensando en cual podía ser la causa de que ella estuviera tan diferente, pensaba…en que no se conformaba con solo mirarla, mirar su razón de ser feliz, y que ella estuviera en tal animo estaba causando tristeza en el también… aunque igual siempre la amaría.

_**I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
She will be loved  
**_

Decidió, después de mucho pensar, que hablaría con la chica, quería que ella fuera feliz, aunque ciertamente no conocía con precisión la causa de su tristeza estaba dispuesto a ayudarla, con lo que fuera.

Se dirigió a la torre, estaba empapado, pero dispuesto a arreglar las cosas con ella, Camino aun mas rápido, esperando que no fuera tarde, iba a buscar a la chica de la sonrisa echa pedazos, y se quedaría con ella, con ella para siempre…siempre seria amada, siempre la amaría.

_**  
**_

_**Tap on my window knock on my door  
I want to make you feel beautiful  
I know I tend to get so insecure  
It doesn't matter anymore  
**_

Se acerco a la puerta de su amada, se oían todavía los sollozos, quería hacerla sentir bien, hermosa, como antes, pero aun así, estaba inseguro de si ella querría a hablar con el, se armo de valor para solucionar las cosas.

Todo lo que el pensaba se detuvo de repente, la chica abrió la puerta de su oscura habitación, su escondite, su refugio, para abrirse a la frialdad que había incluso dentro de la misma torre.

-¿sigues aquí, te dije que te fueras- dijo ella fríamente mientras pasaba de largo, prestándole la mas mínima atención.

Eso lo hirió pero, no importaba… a pesar de todo siempre la amaría.

_**  
**_

_**It's not always rainbows and butterflies  
It's compromise that moves us along  
My heart is full and my door's always open  
You can come anytime you want  
**_

-lo...lo lamento- dijo el con miedo

-¿que dijiste?-

-que lo lamento, lamento que esto este pasando y yo solo quería decirte que eres lo más importante para mí, y te amo-

-no….nno…no…- dio ella tartamudeando, en su mente no había palabras disponibles, no sabia que era lo que debía decir, el chico noto que eso había sido algo precipitado, y trato de solucionarlo.

-no digas nada, soy tonto no debí decir eso en este momento, solo quiero que sepas que puedes hablar conmigo, si necesitas desahogarte, ven cuando tu quieras, mi corazón siempre estará abierto para ti-dijo el… después simplemente se dio la vuelta y se alejo… no importaban las circunstancias… siempre la amaría.

**_I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
She will be loved  
_**

-regresa por favor, gracias, muchas gracias por todo- dijo ella y se lanzo a los brazos del chico, quien a su vez, sorprendido, correspondió al abrazo.

-no hay problema, no me importa el tiempo, la vida, nada… cuando estoy junto a ti, quiero que seas feliz, quédate conmigo, no te vallas de mi lado nunca…nunca- continuo el mientras pasaba sus dedos por el suave cabello de su amada.

-aprecio mucho lo que haces por mí, pero…-

¿Qué significaba ese pero… que no era correspondido? Se afligió y sin decir mas se alejo de ella, impidiéndole terminar su frase, no era correspondido…talvez… pero eso no afectaba, de todas maneras, siempre la amaría.

_**  
**_

_**I know where you hide  
Alone in your car  
Know all of the things that make you who you are  
I know that goodbye means nothing at all  
Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls  
Tap on my window knock on my door  
I want to make you feel beautiful  
**_

-no... Puedo- término ella con desilusión, evitando contacto alguno con el rostro del chico.

-yo se que te escondes, te escondes de los demás, de mi, no quiero que te sientas sola, siempre estaré aquí para ti, para atraparte cuando caigas, y escucharte cuando lo necesites- dijo el mientras capturaba el rostro de la chica en su mano obligándola a mirarlo.

-¿siempre?- pregunto ella, con aire de esperanza, sus ojos tenían un brillo inexplicable, el cual solo aumentaba su belleza, el se perdió en sus ojos, sus hermosos ojos violetas…

-siempre- termino el, acercando su rostro mas al de ella, a su vez ella no se opuso, dándole una oportunidad, miro sus ojos una vez mas antes de que los cerrara, cerrando después sus propios, una cosa en mente: no importaban las circunstancias, siempre la amaría.

_**  
**_

_**I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
**_

Sus labios se encontraron delicadamente en un tierno beso, que duro segundos, mas para ellos fue una eternidad, se perdieron uno en el otro, había ella encontrado la felicidad que le hacia falta, y el había logrado tener a su ángel, ángel oscuro, se separaron lentamente, el la miro, miro sus ojos aun cerrados, y su boca, la cual mostraba una pequeña sonrisa, sin embargo la mas hermosa de todas, hermosa tal como ella. Abrió sus ojos lentamente, revelando el mismo brillo, pero esta vez, no solo un brillo de esperanza si no un brillo de amor hacia él, una gran sonrisa se proyecto en el rostro del chico mientras ella miraba con distinguida ternura sus ojos, de alguna manera había logrado arrebatar esa mascara que los ocultaba.

-siempre…- repitió ella casi inaudiblemente, más para el no lo era, la miro y contesto:

-siempre… te amare-**_  
_**

**_Please don't try so hard to say goodbye  
Please don't try so hard to say goodbye  
I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Try so hard to say goodbye_**

Con eso se besaron nuevamente, perdiéndose en el tiempo, solo las paredes testigos de la nueva pareja. Nadie supo jamás de su secreto mas para ellos siempre seria recordado…

Siempre… se amarían…

WOW, que profundo, no tengo idea de donde salio eso… O.o

Jaja…stoy sensible…aunque, uhh lo superare…y si no pobre de mi…jeje

Pero igual, 10008000 gracias por leer, ahora lo que deben hace es mandar un maravilloso review, por favor!

(se va a oir she Hill be loved, por enesima ocacion el dia de hoy)

tengo concierto en mi casa, lo disfrutare antes de que vengan a callarme….gracias de nuevo por leer…

Se despide ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸blue windy¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ hasta luego amigos, adeu!


End file.
